The invention relates to a magnetic-tape cassette having a pivotal cover for the opening through which tape is pulled out or scanned; and particularly to such a cassette comprising a housing having first and second major walls, lying substantially in parallel planes, two side walls, a rear wall and a front side with a front opening between the major walls; two rotatable reels arranged adjacent each other between the major walls; a magnetic-tape which is attached to the reels and part which extends across said front opening of the housing for cooperation with parts of a magnetic-tape apparatus; and at least one front cover of channel section which is pivotable between an open position and a closed position about an axis which is disposed perpendicularly to the major walls at or near a front corner of the housing, which front cover is constructed to cover at least partly the front opening of the housing in the closed position and is connected to the housing in such a way as to be slidable relative to the housing between an extended position and a retracted position in which the front cover extends along one of the side walls of the housing.
Such a magnetic-tape cassette is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,150. This known magnetic-tape cassette comprises a front cover which is movable between a closed position, in which it covers the front of the cassette housing, and a fully retracted position, in which the cover is positioned against the near wall of the housing. In a partly retracted position the cover is disposed adjacent a side wall of the housing. The shape of the housing and the front cover is such that the cover, when it is in the last-mentioned position, is situated almost completely beside the side wall of the housing, so that in this position the overall width of the cassette is substantial. If in this position the magnetic-tape cassette is slid over a frame plate of a magnetic-tape apparatus towards the magnetic heads of the apparatus in the customary manner, the front cover consequently projects from the side of the cassette for some distance. This means that the magnetic-tape apparatus must have sufficient room to accommodate the front cover, with the result that the magnetic-tape apparatus becomes unnecessarily large.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,619 it is known to provide at least a part of the front cover with portions situated in the planes of the major walls. The cover of this invention is automatically pivoted to a position extending in front of the cassette, upon insertion into a cassette compartment.